warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Archangeloffrost
Angels of Rebirth Article Well, first and foremost, when you write a message on a talk page, please always sign your message with four tildes: ~~~~ like I'm doing at the end of this message. Then to the article. I recommend you to start editing your articles in source mode always. It just helps you clear all HTML-code issues and other similar issues regarding editing. You can't even edit HTML codes in VisualEditor (which you have been using, I just know it), you need to use source mode. This is not because of your annoyance, but if you copy-paste stuff from - for example - MS Word or other text editor, the VisualEditor tries to format all text as it is in the original .doc file on your computer. Which might cause that your page is over twice the size in terms of bytes... which will slow the access and the page. Visual Editor is just not really well designed, or at least it works rather lousily. So: source mode. Always. In source mode, you use templates a little differently, but we have decided that all quotes need to be placed in quote templates, always. It will work as following: Only one infobox per article: you have two. We had articles which were cluttered with infoboxes, there is need for only one at a time. You already have property and construction templates. I think you are just fine. Just learn the source mode. Here is a guide for wikitext with what the source mode works. --Remos talk 21:10, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Editing an Article Hey Samuel, Couple things..as far as editing in Source Mode like Remos suggested, there is a setting you might want to look at in your Preferences. Where you see your Avatar on the top right of the wiki page, there is an arrow. Click on that, and a drop down menu appears. Then select My Preferences. Then select the Editing option. You'll see a section that says Editing Experience. Simply click the arrow to the right of Preferred Editor:. Another drop-down menu appears. Then select Source Editor. This way, anytime you edit an article it will automatically select Source Mode as the default. No muss, no fuss! Then click the Save button on the bottom of the page. This should help you in the future. Message received in regards to your Chapter colours. I'll see what I can whip up for ya. BTW, my offer still stands if you need any editing help on your article, as I still see some minor issues. If you need any further assistance don't hesitate to ask. Take care and happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 21:38, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Making Custom Space Marine Pics Hey Archangel, Got your message. Yeah, in order to make the custom pics, I utilize an expensive program known as CS6 Photoshop. Over the years, I've copied a lot of the pics out of the Imperial Armour and Horus Heresy forge world books. Utilizing these, I've made my own blank templates and use the various types of armour to mix and match. Then I colour them any way I see fit. It has taken me many years, and a lot of trial and error, to learn how to use this program. So it's not always the easiest to use. If you have any requests, just send them my way or to my brother Achilles Prime. Hope this answers your question. Yours, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Humble Wiki Adept (talk) 20:09, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Angels of Rebirth Art Hey Samuel, Me again..here is some updated artwork for your Angels of Rebirth Chapter. Tried to tone down the multi-color scheme you had going there, as it really isn't in keeping with the Codex Astartes or most typical space marine chapter colour schemes. Since they are a partial Blood Angels Successor Chapter, I went for a more traditional Scions of Sanguinius Successor Chapter look to them. I still utilised the crimson red, gold and grey you had on the original picture, but definitely gave them more of a Blood Angels feel to it. Let me know what you think. Also, made a shoulder pad with their Chapter iconography - a simply great sword smashing a mace. Hopefully, you like it! Enjoy the pics! Yours, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 08:25, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Angels_Rebirth SP.png|Angels of Rebirth armorial with Chapter iconography Angels Rebirth_Astartes.png|Angels of Rebirth Chapter colour scheme (updated) Note: Blood drop pendant and avian skull hanging from shoudler pauldron. Worn in honour of their dual origins. During and before Badab War Lufgt Huron tried to hide Tiger Claws within his own chapter's - Astral Claws - ranks but they could not be merged together. Essentially Huron just commanded two chapters, albeit other one almost extinct. Okay, rouge is written rogue and other similar stuff is still ripe in your article, so some spellchecking won't harm it. To be honest, the background seems a little silly now, it would make much more sense if the Blood Angles were replaced by the Angels of Rebirth, if you want the Raven Guard aspect. Not that the gene-seed really matters to the way of the chapter. But who am I to say anyway. Cheers mate, glad to solve this with no tears. At your service, Remos talk 20:09, July 31, 2017 (UTC) RE: IG Guard Categories Hey Archangeloffrost, Not really sure what else you need category-wise. You could always add 'Imperium', other than that, looks like you have the required ones. If anything send Imposter101, and let him or Remos Pendragon know you made the necessary changes, and ask nicely if they'll remove the Quality Issue tag at the top of your article. Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 07:44, August 28, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Your welcome for the pics! Glad you like 'me! RE:Questions About Other Chapters Ashen Thanes Article RE: Ashen Thanes There's still a number of grammatical issues. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 09:33, October 14, 2017 (UTC) About Ashen Thanes Our canon policy: "All fanon chapters are created as part of a Founding" means that all chapters must be of Foundings 3 to 27 or of an "unknown" Founding. It means that fanon chapters can not be made apart from any of the Foundings, like Grey Knights or Sons of Medusa. So if Ashen Thanes were part of an unknown Founding it is totally ok. I must've mixed it with some other article, I went through a lot of them yesterday. However, there are other things that I'd like to point out in Ashen Thanes. Firstly, Ashen Thanes seem to have impressive amount of alternatives and differences in arms and tactics too. So much in fact that they really give me a feeling of a non-Codex compliant chapter. Only Codex compliant chapters are allowed to have successors. Ok, you say all records from that time have been lost, maybe chapter was Codex compliant back then. Even then, I don't think there can be enough gene-seed available to create a new chapter in 600 years...? I guess the successor is ok, but to be honest, Exalted Paladins are just created too soon after the Iron-Bound Thanes. Iron-Bound Thanes just could have not grown into a legend that big in such a time. 8th Founding at the very earliest, but more like 10th or 11th. Considering that in 40k universe there is no such thing as Germany or Scandinavia, or any relevant references to mankind's early civilizations, you describing chapter cult as "Scandinavian" is just blah. People in 41st Millennium don't know what USSR was, how could they have any idea about some Scandies? You could also check this Algund dictionary... So not cool. And lastly; "18 support craft" propably are not strike cruisers? I wish you ponder on the Exalted Paladins' Founding. Otherwise I can't see real canon breaking stuff, so I'll just remove the template, but I would hope you'd change the successor's Founding. --Remos talk 11:39, November 28, 2017 (UTC) It can be approximate. No problem. --Remos talk 12:07, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Nah, I'm just nerd enough to know my sindarin when I see it. About Heims. I don't really like Chaos Gods because there just is not enough room to go to with them. You're bound to step on the territory of the Great Four, and then it is not okay. Kurnous is the Eldar god of the hunt and while we have debated before if an Eldar could worship Chaos God (other than Slaanesh obviously), I think it'd be a bit pointless to raise another deity on Kurnous' place. I find it hard to believe that any Chaos God could possess Eldar Avatar, since it is a daemon (or warp entity) itself... it just seems illogical. All in all, Heims seems very similar to Nurgle and has similar traits therefore he rivals Papa. I just don't honestly see a way Heims could work. If was a Greater Daemon of Nurgle, I'd see this work but as a standalone Chaos God... No. --Remos talk 18:24, November 28, 2017 (UTC) We remove the stub, qi, ncf templates when we go through those pages, but we don't do it every day. But sure, I'll take it off for you. --Remos talk 07:14, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Editing in quotes section Hello Archangeloffrost, I read your IG regiment, Herleven Heavy Fighters, and I would like to ask permission if I could add a quote in your "about" section. I'm new in this wiki by the way, and I'm still learning the ropes. Ignace Septer (talk) 11:22, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Second Damocles Gulf Crusade Hello again Archangel, I thank you for your permission last time about the quote section. Right now, I am currently creating a fanon imperial campaign named the "Second Damocles Gulf Crusade." The overrall general of the Mazino Hunters, Lord-General Ignace plans to lead a small Imperial Crusade against the Tau Empire to a war-of-attrition in order to weaken the Tau military as much as possible to stop their growing expansions into Imperial territory. The Second Damocles Gulf Crusade is set in the volcanic planet of Y'prenzo, where Ignace entrenchess his forces there. I would like to use the Herleven Heavy Fighters as one of the fighting forces involved, and if you are interested, you can write one of the seventeen of the battles of Y'prenzo, except the First, Fifth, Twelveth, and Seventeenth battle, as these battles are major. To summarize every battle, the Battles of Y'prenzo is a mix of the World War I battles of the Isonzo River, battles of Ypres, and a little of the Battle of Verdun. Ignace Septer (talk) 03:09, February 7, 2018 (UTC)